In contrast to a conventional Third Generation Project Partnership (3GPP) Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) system where base stations (Node B) are connected to each other via Radio Network Controllers (RNC), the base stations (eNodeBs or eNBs) of a 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) system may be connected to one another directly without a RNC. However, conventional eNodeBs conforming to the 3GPP LTE standard typically require significant upfront Capital Expenditure (CAPEX) (such as real estate costs for housing the Node B) and ongoing Operational Expenditure (OPEX) (such as energy costs for powering the Node B). Thus, there is a need for an improved or alternative system.